Falling
by Bubblez-rocks-your-socks
Summary: Fluff of a sort. 10Rose, of course! :P Please R


**Well… I based this whole fic around the last line. However, I now have a slight suspicion I may have read it in someone else's fic… but I can't remember who's!!!! If you know, or if it was your fic, can you let me know please, so I can either a) credit you, or b) delete the story if you don't want me to steal it :D Sorry for accidentally stealing anything…:S **

**I'm dedicating this to TWO people. Lady Timelord, 'cause she is ill and fab, and Raxacoricofallapatorius, because she's fab too, and I abandoned her on msn earlier, and she was clinging to my leg, but I tricked her with chocolate! Anyway, I have rambled enough. This is a slightly AU fic I think. Could be wrong…**

**Disclaimers: Keep forgetting these. Obviously, I own nothing. –sobs- GREAT. Now I can't even PRETEND to own it…**

Falling.

Rose Tyler was fourteen years old. She was standing at the upstairs window of an old abandoned house. She could hear the sound of police sirens coming closer, and there was no way she would be able to get downstairs and out of the house before they got here. One of her best friends, Mickey Smith, was standing underneath the window.

"JUMP!" He called to her. "I'll catch you, I promise."

Rose hesitated, looking down. She was a long way up – not fatally high, but high enough that if she fell she could break something, yet she didn't have much choice – if she was bought home by the police, her mum would kill her. So, looking down at Mickey, she jumped.

But Mickey was too far left by a couple of centimetres. The last thing Rose remembered was hitting the ground, and pain ripping through her ankle. Then she blacked out.

When Rose had next opened her eyes, she was in a hospital bed, with her leg in plaster, a throbbing headache, and a _very_ angry Jackie Tyler standing at the foot of her bed.

* * *

Two years after that, and Rose Tyler was sixteen years old. She was swinging higher than she had ever swung before in her life. Jimmy Stone was standing a little in front of the swing, urging her to jump, telling her that he would catch her before she landed. And because she thought she loved him, thought that he would never hurt her, she had let go. Jimmy had been distracted when his friends had arrived, and she had landed painfully on her front. No broken bones this time, but her trust in the world diminished a little more.

* * *

It was Rose Tyler's nineteenth birthday. She was running down the road with Mickey, and she tripped. Mickey reached out to grab her, but succeeded only in twisting her wrist, and making the fall worse than it would have been if he hadn't done anything. And that's when Rose finally learnt that when she fell, there wasn't anyone to catch her.

* * *

A few months after that, Rose had met the Doctor. The man who would change her life forever. He had taken her hand, and told her to run. And she had, because somehow she felt she could trust him. And she'd jumped. Swinging from a chain to destroy the Nestene Consciousness. And the Doctor had caught her. And with that, some of her trust in the world had been restored. So she had followed him. Into the TARDIS, and around the universe. But then he had changed his face, and she wasn't sure if she could trust him anymore.

* * *

Not long after the Doctor had changed, Rose had discovered she could trust him. Because he had saved the Earth… again. And then he had taken her to New Earth, and he had saved that world, and her. She had been possessed by Cassandra, and when Cassandra had left her, she had fallen, and he had caught her.

* * *

Rose watched the Doctor rush around the TARDIS. She couldn't help but smile. She was falling in love with him, but she wasn't sure if he would catch her. So she put barriers up to stop herself.

* * *

Rose was standing at the top of a _very_ tall building, and she was running from yet another life threatening alien. The Doctor was already on the floor.

"Rose, jump." He called, his arms outstretched.

"I'll catch you, I promise!" And Rose jumped without a second thought. And he caught her… and Rose felt her barriers break a little.

* * *

Several life threatening adventures and a few relaxing trips later, and the Doctor and Rose were on the TARDIS, relishing in a moment of rare peace. The Doctor was absent mindedly rubbing Rose's shoulders as they chatted – he was barely aware of the motion. Rose, on the other hand, was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what he was saying.

Eventually, she turned around so she was facing the Doctor. She did so, not because she wasn't enjoying the feeling of him rubbing her shoulders, but because she wanted to listen to him, and, if she was honest, because she wanted to keep the last of her, albeit now shaky barriers, around herself.

That was why when she turned around, what she intended on doing… she failed miserably. Once she was facing the Doctor, he stopped talking. Their eyes met, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the deep pools of chocolate brown that were his eyes. Similarly, he found he was unable to tear his gaze away from her sparkling, hazel eyes. As Rose stared into his eyes, she realised that her barriers were gone. She was falling in love with him, despite all of her efforts not to. And, staring into his eyes, she knew that she could trust him.

And so she let herself fall, because she knew that he'd be there to catch her when she did.

**Again, sorry if I stole something from you!!! Please let me know if I did!! R&R please! I likes reviews I do!**


End file.
